Ducky Momo Theme Song
" |image = Ducky Momo - Title Card.jpg |band = Laura Dickinson & Danny Jacob |band2 = Laura and Danny |genre = Soundtrack |runtime = 0:30 |before = "Glorf" (Laura) "Follow the Sun" (Danny) |after = "Run, Candace, Run" (Laura) "All Terrain Vehicle" (Danny) |video = Demo version }} " |image = Ducky Momo - Title Card.jpg |band = Laura Dickinson and Danny Jacob |band2 = Laura and Danny |genre = Soundtrack |before = "Livin' with Monkeys" (Laura) "That's the Norm" (Danny) |after = "Whalemingo" (Laura) "Be a Squirrel" (Danny) }} " |image = CandacesingingMomo.jpg |band = Candace |band2 = Candace |genre = Soundtrack |runtime = |before = "Straight Up Bust" |after = "Pic-A-Nic Bust" |video = }} " |image = S04E17 Wielki piknik w parku.png |band = Vanessa |band2 = Vanessa |genre = Soundtrack |runtime = |before = "Not So Bad A Dad" |after = "Punky Momo" |video = }} " " is the theme song for the show Ducky Momo. It is sung by Danny Jacob and Laura Dickinson in "Nerds of a Feather" and "Ferb TV". It is also again by Vanessa and by Candace in "It's No Picnic". Lyrics Original Theme Song Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo (Quack quack quack!) (x3) He's your very best friend! Who's the happy-time toy toy For every girl and boy boy? Who's the fuzzy enjoyment? Make fun with Ducky Momo! Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo (Quack quack quack!) He's your very best friend! (Quack quack quack!) Demo Lyrics Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo (x3) He's your very best friend! Who's the happy-time toy toy For every girl and boy boy? Who's the fuzzy enjoyment? Make fun with Ducky Momo! Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo He's your very best friend! Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo (x3) He's your very best friend! Who's the happy-time toy toy For every girl and boy boy? Who's the fuzzy enjoyment? Make fun with Ducky Momo! Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo (x3) He's your very best friend! Ferb TV Version Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo (Quack, quack, quack!) He's your very best friend! (Quack quack quack!) Candace's version Kids: Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo (Vanessa facepalms, pan to the right revealing Candace singing along.) Candace and Kids: Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo. Vanessa version Vanessa: Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo, he's your very best friend! Background information *Half-circles appear in the background of the song. Half-circles are a recurring theme whenever Candace is on the screen. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh BMI Work #12768936 Continuity *This song was heard on Ducky Momo's TV show in "Ferb TV". *The line in the song 'Make fun with Ducky Momo' is similar to how Princess Baldegunde says 'make play' because of her Drusselsteinian accent. ("Make Play"). * This song was sung by Candace and by Vanessa in "It's No Picnic". *This song has a different variation that reappeared in the end credits of "It's No Picnic", but this time it was covered by Candace and Vanessa as a rock-n-roll theme song (including a different instrumental, as well). Outside The Series *The song is heard upon the finish of each level of the Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff video game. See Also *"Nerds of a Feather" *List of songs *"Ducky Momo is My Friend" *"Ferb TV" *"It's No Picnic" Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Songs sung by Laura Dickinson Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:D